Field of the Invention
The invention relates to street light structures, and more particularly, to an intelligent street light structure having a remote data communication function.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Intelligent city developments bring about increasing requirements on coverage, signal strength and capacities of communication networks. Current base stations however do not have sufficient channel capacities and are not able to meet such growing demands of communication service. An effective solution to this problem is to build new mobile communication base stations.
Nevertheless, urban public land available for communication operators to build base stations is becoming limited due to rapid developments in the city, and more and more residents protest against building the base stations, thereby leading to great difficulty in finding a place where the base stations can be built.
Traditional street lights are widely distributed in the city and thus can serve as excellent carriers for communication transmission. Such great coverage and even distribution advantages of the street lights happen to meet the requirements for signal coverage of communication networks and density of base stations. Therefore, how to structurally modify a current street light to make it maintain its original lighting function and also satisfy functional requirements of data communication, without undesirably changing the overall appearance of the current street light, is thus an important task in the art.